


Ghosting

by Trinz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some unimportant Overwatch agent surged forward to gasp my arm- and went straight through me. He started screaming instantly as the color of his arm turned gray and grew thin and frail. In his panic he fell forwards, even more into me, and as he passed through his screams of agony were muffled by… my body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> Reaper first realizing his powers.
> 
> Inspired by the interviews in World War Z.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a woman looking down at me who, I swear, was smiling down at me before I fully opened my eyes, but when I looked again her smile turned into a concerned frown. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wings like an ang- Angela. 

Angela stared down at me in her full costume and behind her, staring me down, was Torbjörn and- McCree? That’s when I realized I was strapped to a chair, while I was trying to get a better look at the cowboy- and the strange metal arm now attached to his side.

I stared back up at her, searching for an explanation. No one in the room seemed willing to talk. Then, she started accusing me of destroying Overwatch, among other things, all of which were correct, but I remained silent during that time.

I was connecting dots about my situation. The(past) Overwatch members believed I destroyed the building, which I had exploded around me. But, I wasn’t in a hospital bed, I wasn’t hooked up to any monitoring system, and I wasn’t in a prison. The last dot that crossed my mind made me freeze; Angela frequently mentioned working on a staff that could bring the recently dead to life.

I realized that meant that Jack was alive, and the anger that had been fueling me for years sparked and I shot up to an upright position. Angel shrieked and jerked backwards, cutting off mid-sentence. I didn’t even realize I had phased through the bands around my wrists until some unimportant Overwatch agent surged forward to gasp my arm- and went straight through me.

He started screaming instantly as the color of his arm turned gray and grew thin and frail. In his panic he fell forwards, even more into me, and as he passed through his screams of agony were muffled by… my body?

In my shock I stiffened, and as I did so the parts of the agent inside my body exploded, blood and bones scraped across my cheek and coated my clothing. The man slid down the chair and onto the floor, blood and brains spilling out of the hole in his head.

The entire room was in shock and I felt the entire room watch me in stiff panic as I nonchalantly climbed off the chair. It wasn’t until I reached towards Angela, hoping to do the same thing I did to the agent to her, that the room burst into motion. Something I recognized as Reinhardt’s hammer slammed into my body and sent me flying back into the chair. I barely had time to react before the hammer was suddenly in me instead of crushing me.

I only noticed I had started going through the ground when I attempted to get up and my hand passed through the ground instead of lifting me up. Angela, having also noticed my non-existence leapt forwards, but was held back back a pale Reinhardt. They were going to let me sink into the earth, I realized, and my anger rose up again. But this time, no amount of anger or furious grasping and shouting could affect my physical state. I kept falling, and soon fell into a state of panic.

I begged Angela for help, but she just gaped at me wordlessly. Nevertheless, I shouted and begged, suddenly terrified for my life, but I managed to swear at them before my mouth and head were swallowed by the floor. As if that was what I wanted them to remember me for while I wasted away at the center of the Earth.

Then, I was blind, but I kept going down and down, until I thought an eternity passed.

Suddenly, the earth exploded around me, and I opened my mouth in relief, until dirt caved into the area. It started choking me, forcing its way into my eyes and into my nose, I could barely breathe beyond that and the sudden crushing force all around me.

At that moment there was nothing I wanted more in my life than just being above ground. I had no awareness of my surroundings, having completely shut myself off from all feelings, until I felt wind and grass below me. I tentatively opened my eyes to find myself curled in the fetal position in a field, and quickly uncurled to stand up and survey the area.

It wasn’t until I instinctively rubbed my sore eyes that I realized I had been crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated, I haven't really written anything in 2+ years and I'd love some feedback, thanks!


End file.
